A Power Stronger Then an Espada's
by gnarley
Summary: In collaboration with 'A Shinigami's Dream and Butterfly's First Kiss'. This story is told from the Arrancar side. Grimmjow/OC, Nnoitra/OC, Ulquiorra/OC, Szayel/OC, & Starrk/OC! Gin/Rangiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach… unless we are talking about the stuff that keeps my white clothing white because I do own that =D! But the Manga/Anime belongs to Tite Kubo. But I do own all the character's you do not recognized… which is a lot…. Because I have a lot of OC's…

This story takes place during the same time as _A Shinigami's Dream and Butterfly's first kiss_ and both stories will cross paths at some point =D.

**Warning:**This story, like my others contain OC's and if you don't like OC's please don't let reviews/comments of how much you dislike them, just walk away. Because you never know people might actually like it.

This story also contains multiple pairings with canon characters.

**Characters:** Okay… so I am too lazy and the explanation of my… multiple characters might not fight into the story any time soon.

Gatito Puesta: Her name means Kitten in Spanish. She's 5'3" with long black hair and blood red eyes, she looks very kind to Mai Takahashi but she's a little darker. Gatito's hollow remains are cat like ears on the top of her head (looks somewhat like a headband) hollow hole is located on her right wrist. Her Arrancar costume is almost exactly like Grimmjow's but with a white tube top underneath the jacket. She is the former Sexta Espada. Gatito normally goes by Kitty (thanks to Nalda) Toe, or Kitten curtsey of Gin and later on Grimmjow. She's a generally a nice person but doesn't care for Aizen or Tosen but gets along fine with Gin. Nalda is her best friend and second in command. Aizen is somewhat afraid of her for she's strong enough to see past his Zanpakuto's power and has the potential to defeat him. Her love interest is Grimmjow.

Nalda Vicenta: Name means Strong Victor. She's about 5'10" and the tallest out of the five women. Nalda has thick wavy black hair that falls between her shoulder blades and emerald green eyes. Nalda's hollow remain is on her left wrist that looks like a bracelet and travels up her arm, her hollow hole is located at the base of her neck. Her Arrancar outfit is short shorts, a tank top and a sleeveless cardigan over top of her shirt that goes down past the shorts stopping a mid thigh. She's very muscular and strong, making her very curvy. Nalda acts like a very happy person but she's actually a very serious person when she has to be. Nalda has known Toe since they were both still masked hallows and is her best friend as well as her second in command. She also goes by Nal and is jokingly called Nalvinta by Gin a mix of her first and last name as she calls him Gin-ichi. Love interest of Nnoitra.

Izar Horado: Name means Star Timekeeper. She's about 5'5" with blonde hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and pale blue eyes that almost look white. She wears an Arrancar outfit that is similar to Ulquiorra's with the sleeves of the jacket cut off and fishnet black gloves all the way up her arms. Izar is a very opinionated woman who likes to have things her way. She doesn't like Aizen or any Shinigami for that matter, but is very loyal to Gatito. She doesn't like people calling her anything other than her name Izar, but she gets called 'Zar by mostly her friends and Gin. Love interest of Ulquiorra.

Belleza Monada: Name means Beauty Beauty. Only being the shortest by an inch, Belleza is 5'2" with shoulder length mocha brown hair and violet blue eyes. Her hollow remains look like clips in her hair and her hollow hole is located on her stomach. She wears a white corset with black lacing and a short skirt. She is a cold woman who seems to think no one's more perfect then her… other then Gatito that is. She is very vain and likes to compare others to that of herself or Gatito, but is very formal with those who are higher than herself. Belleza also goes by Belles. Her twin sister is Gitana Monada, but they do not get along. Love interest of Szayel.

Gitana Monada: Name means Gypsy Beauty. She stands about 5'4" and looks similar her sister Belleza but with more of an auburn colour hair that was straight and had bangs covering one side of her face and bright blue eyes. The remains of her hollow mask are attached to her right ear and stops below her right eye, with a fang attached her hollow hole is also located on her stomach. Her Arrancar outfit consists of a sleeveless vest ending just below her breasts and the normal pants. Love interest of Starrk.

* * *

**START OF STORY:**

"Come Yammy we must tell Lord Aizen this trash isn't worth killing just yet," said a ghostly white male with black hair and what looked like half a helmet on his head. The man's eyes were a deep turquoise with matching colour tear marks running down both cheeks with thick black eyebrows to contrast.

The man named Yammy, was three times larger, with red markings on his face, with what looked like a bone jaw on his jaw line and as of a few minutes prior, was lacking a right arm. Both men were in similar white clothing as if they were part of some type of cult.

Yammy grumbled something unintelligible calling the other man Ulquiorra as he went. Magically the air behind the two strange males began opening up a black hole type thing. The men stepped through the whole leaving several people stunned and curious as well as some they didn't know were watching confused.

"Does this mean Lord Aizen is back?"whispered a voice behind a tree as the person watched the two men walk into the black hole.

"Possibly, but do you think Kitty knows about this?" asked another person.

"Who knows… with Toe it's always a hit and miss. Besides we haven't seen or talked to her in months for all we know she's already back in Hueco Mundo," replied the same person as before with a shrug of their shoulders.

"Izar! Miss Gatito would never leave us in the world of the living by ourselves!" gasped a petite girl with violet blue eyes. The two women who spoke first raised their eyebrows at the girl and the other just laughed at her.

"Belleza! Sis... are you kidding? What do you call this right now? We all got separated five months ago and we only happened to find each other a week ago. Where's Toe? How do you know she even bothered trying to find us? Or if she's even alive?" said the fourth and final woman who looked almost identical to the girl named Belleza besides the different shade of eye colour and hair length.

"Don't say that Gitana!" cried Belleza getting upset.

"When that guy said Lord Aizen… do you think it means that he left the Soul Society for good not?" thought Izar out loud.

"Well if he did, the asshole forgot to tell us, weren't we supposed to return to Las Noches?" replied Gitana.

"Hell if I know. I'm going back anyways. And when I get back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," growled Izar tapping the air in front of her to open the same black hole as the strange male. Izar stepped into the open and turned back to the others. "Come Nalda, the Garganta won't hold open forever.

Said woman rolled her eyes and walked towards the opening. "Geeze and I thought Kitty was bossy." Nalda brushed past the woman and disappeared into the darkness. Izar was about to turned and walked through as well when she was pushed aside by one of the twins.

"Move it, don't think you're leaving us here, because you're mistaken," growled Gitana pushing Izar out of her way followed by her sister.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea?" Izar mumbled to herself sarcastically as the Garganta began to close.

*********  
Elsewhere  
*********

A young woman about five foot three with long black hair and blood red eyes was walking down the sidewalk when she stopped abruptly. With the skirt of her school uniform flaring out she turned in her black flat-boots and looked in the opposite direction causing the people around her to scoff and glare at. The female had sensed a spike of high spiritual energy that seemed somewhat familiar in a way, but then it was gone.

Continuing on her way, the woman sensed several more spiritual energy's that were definitely familiar and this time it lasted longer. Looking back in the direction of which the energy came from contemplating whether to go but decided not to. As soon as it came it left and the woman smirked.

"So they returned to Hueco Mundo, I'll give them a few days and then return as well. Aizen will be quite surprised."

**********  
Las Noches  
**********

"We have returned, Lord Aizen," said Ulquiorra as him and Yammy stopped in front of Aizen's thrown.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy, so tell me what you've accomplished here, in front of your twenty brothers."

Ulquiorra nodded and proceeded to remove his eye ball out of his socket and crushed it, showing the events that happened in the World of the Living.

"So I see you decided he wasn't worth killing," said Aizen smiling, in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Yes, the orders were kill anyone who might be an obstacle, and we learned there was no one," replied Ulquiorra obediently.

"That was rather disturbing, who the hell takes their eye ball out and crushes it!" yelled a feminine voice from the shadows.

Ulquiorra and the other Arrancars in the room turned towards the voice, seeing four women step out of the dark. "Who are you?" questioned the pale man in his monotone voice.

Ignoring the Cuatro's question the woman who spoke looked at Aizen and smirked. "What? Those Ulquiorra and Yammy people got a nice greeting and we get nothing? How depressing!"

"Ah, the former Sexta fraccións, It's been awhile hasn't it? How come you didn't come back when I first ordered you to?" replied Aizen with a sadistic smile on his face. The 'Lord's' reply brought out several different reactions.

Both Nalda and a certain blue haired Espada yelled simultaneously, "_Former_ Sexta?"

Whereas Izar and Gitana growled, "What do you mean?"

"Are you saying Miss Gatito knew we were to return to Hueco Mundo sooner and didn't tell us?" asked Belleza calmly, but was boiling inside.

"But of course! I spoke to our darling Kitten personally," said the overly cheerful voice of Gin Ichimaru as he stepped out from behind Aizen's chair.

"Hiya Gin-ichi!" cried Nalda happily waving frantically at the former Captain. The woman received glares and stunned looks from every Arrancar in the room including her friends, for anyone who was happy to see Gin, had to be mentally unstable.

"Hullo Nalvinta!" Gin called back as enthusiastically as the girl.

"So 'Toe did know?" shouted Izar glaring at Gin.

"Indeed."

"How long?"

"Oh… about two months," replied Gin, his foxish smirk growing.

"Bitch," mumbled Gitana.

"Wait, so what the hell is up with this 'former Sexta' shit?" yelled out the blue haired man again.

"Ah, Thank you Grimmjow, for reminding me," said Aizen smiling at Grimmjow. "Although the former Sexta isn't that important at the moment, but her fracción are, I suppose I should give them to another Espada… but to whom?"

* * *

**AN: **hahaaa…. Right okay, so here was the first chapter… honestly I think this chapter was crap… but hopefully the story kicks off the next few chapters =) and like I said before this story will cross over with _A Shinigami's Dream and Butterfly's First Kiss _later on with an interesting twist. ;) hope you like it!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please be kind and review =D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **It saddens me to say, but I do not own _Bleach _it belongs to Tite Kubo. But I do own like… several of the people in this story, but for now it's only Gatito Puesta in this chapter lol.

**Special Thanks:**  
Sakura Onna  
Kira Michi  
King of Stories  
The Kunoichi for all reviewing this story =D!  
And the people who favourited and alerted this =D!

* * *

_From what I understand, the Arrancars that showed up could have been part of the Espada, _thought Gatito referring back something she'd 'overheard – as she sat in her desk pretending to listen to her teacher talk. Looking to her right she glanced as a certain orange haired boy, before pretending to look out the window. Something strange must have happened for Ichigo to be acting so out of character, and whatever it was couldn't be good.

One thing Gatito knew for sure, was the Arrancar Aizen had sent to the World of the Living must have been stupid to cause a scene such as leaving a giant crater in a park.

"Ms. Puesta!" called the teacher trying to break said girl out of her thoughts.

"Ugh, Aizen is so stupid," yelled Gatito as she slammed her fist on to the desk. Everyone stared at her for her outburst; it wasn't every day the girl who normally kept to herself scream during the middle of class, but several of her peers were staring at her for the name she had mentioned.

"Excuse me?" questioned the teacher putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, ha ha, sorry, just thinking out loud," replied the girl, laughing nervously.

"Mhm, Just don't let it happen again, and at least _try_ and pay attention."

As the teacher began her lesson again, Gatito went back to analyzing and looking out the window, but it was hard when she could feel several pairs of eyes staring at her and Uryu Ishida glancing at her from the corner of his eye from his spot at the front of the room, which caused the poor girl to slide down in her seat trying to hide. Soon the bell rang dismissing everyone for lunch.

"Excuse me, Gatito Puesta, would you like to join us for lunch?" asked a voice from behind Gatito. She turned to see Orihime looking at her with an innocent expression while the people behind her glared at Gatito.

"Ha ha, please…" began said girl with a nervous laugh. "Orihime, call me 'Toe, I'm not a fan of my full name. And I don't think your friends like you asking me to join you." Eyeing up the people behind the orange haired girl, 'Toe realized the only people who weren't glaring at her were Ichigo who just looked deep in thought and Rukia and the new girl with strawberry blonde hair and an over sized chest.

"That's a wonderful idea 'Hime! Us girls can get to know each other!" cried the unknown woman as she hugged 'Toe's shoulders.

"Uhh…"

"It would be nice of you to join us for once. Ichigo said you guys knew each other quite well awhile back, wouldn't it be nice for you guys to catch up?" added Rukia smiling at the woman.

_Fuck I hate Shinigamis, _thought Gatito as she smiled back at the girl and nodded her head.

On the roof the Arrancar finally learned the names of the new students, who she knew where Soul Reapers the moment they walked into the school. There were the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, also two members of the Eleventh, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, but then there was Renji Abarai who had been to the school before as Ichigo's cousin and from what she heard before was one of the Lieutenants.

"Oh… Gati…. Toe, you don't have a lunch," stated Orihime sadly before she perked up with an idea. "Would you like to share mine?"

Everyone stared at the concoction the weird girl had in her hands as she held it out to Gatito, before they looked at the Toe to see her reaction, but there wasn't much shock or look of disgust on her face for she couldn't eat it anyways.

"Sorry, I can't eat hum…" Toe quickly shut her mouth and thought about what to say. "Err… I'm not all that hungry, but thank you."

"Oh… Okay," replied Orihime, overly happy, trying to disguise her disappointment.

Gatito sat there observing everyone around her, Ichigo was whispering to the boy with white hair obviously arguing over something to do with her as they kept looking in her direction. She remembered when she first met Ichigo, it was quite awhile before Rukia had shown up and changed whatever type of friendship they had, but as soon as Gatito started to think about it something disturb her thoughts.

Turning around, Gatito looked off into the distance as if she saw something but her face was unreadable. The woman stood up abruptly, causing Ichigo and Toshiro to turn their heads and the rest of the group to look at her again.

"I'm sorry, but I remembered there was something I must do, please forgive me," said Gatito before turning around and running down the stairs.

"But, what about the rest of school?" called Orihime, but she received no answer.

* * *

**AN:** Well… I wonder where she's running off to… or rather, what did she sense? Yea… if you're wondering that to, you're going to have to bear with me, because I do not know either.

Nahh I'm just kidding =D I totally do know!  
Geeze... these chapter's are rather short compared to my _A shinigami's dream and Butterfly's first kiss._ Hopefully they'll get longer, but hey, maybe I'll update faster with short chapters.. (bahaha I make myself laugh xD)

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter GRIMMY KITTY comes into the picture! :3

Please be kind and review =D!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Everything to do with bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. All characters you do not recognize our mine!

**Thank you:**Kira Michi - I am sorry for leaving you with such a horrible spot… but if it makes you feel better, you leave me with horrible cliffhangers… quite a bit actually. And I hope I can make it more humorous!

K-chanLovesAnimeXD

Rhubarb Tea - =) thank you I really appreciate your opinion!

Sakura Onna - Thank you for your kind words =) xD And trying to explain the kitten thing, haha.

**AND those of you who alerted and favourited this story! It means a lot! **

**AN: **Gah! Sorry it's been a month since my last chapter for this story! But school has officially ended! =) and now I hope to have more time to write! YAY! Thank you for your patience. And you know what, I changed Nalda's height… because I can xD.

"She sure is weird, don't you think Ichigo?" stated the red haired Shinigami as they watched the girl run off. "… Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen didn't answer, for he was too deep in thought. _What did 'Toe need to do?_

"Ichigo was rather good friends with Gatito when she first moved her last year, but then Rukia showed up and they became distant. I'm sure he misses her friendship very much," explained Orihime to the rest of the Soul Reapers when Ichigo didn't reply.

"I don't remember meeting her when I began going to Karakura High," commented Rukia looking over at Ichigo with an unexplainable expression. Jealousy perhaps?

"She was on vacation when you first arrived," Ichigo replied to Rukia's unasked question, still looking somewhat impassive.

"You never mentioned her," stated the adopted noble more to herself.

"I guess I didn't really see the point, besides so much was going on I guess I kind of forgot about her," said the substitute Shinigami with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How could you be so inconsiderate?" shouted the busty lieutenant of the tenth division. "Forgetting about a lady as if she were nothing! Didn't you for one second even think about her feelings Ichigo?"

Rangiku went on for several minutes about how to tear a girl right, releasing a lot of pent up anger towards a certain foxish man. All the men present at the moment in time were cowering away from the woman as if she were going to kill them. "… all you guys need to learn how to treat a woman properly and you better have been listening to all I had to say!"

"So-sorry Rangiku. But we weren't that close, we were on good terms with one another, nothing like my friendship with Tatsuki or Orihime. The most we talked was when we were partnered together for a project." said Ichigo stumbling over his words trying to work around the woman's anger.

"That doesn't make sense then," muttered the white haired captain analyzing everything that had been said. Everyone turned to look at him while Ichigo was the first to speak. "What do you mean?"

"If she moved here last year, and has no trace of Spiritual Energy, then how'd she know the name Aizen?" Toshiro said voicing his thoughts.

"Maybe she knows someone named Aizen, I mean it's possible she _did_ move only last year," suggested Orihime.

"I don't know but what ever it is, there's something different about her," commented Uryu as he pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"We should keep an eye on her just incase."

"Don't you guys think you're over reacting?" questioned Ichigo but was left unanswered.

-:-

_What is wrong with me? I just blew my cover twice, after all that precaution to only blow it under a few seconds! _thought the undercover Arrancar as she ran away from the group of Shinigami and company. As soon as she knew she was out of sight, Gatito sonido'd as fast as she could to her desired destination, which wasn't much in her Gigai.

Close to the park in which the two Espada had invaded the day before stood an Arrancar who was most likely in the World of the Living without permission.

"Arrancar, tell me your business here, or leave immediately," shouted Gatito as she came to a stop in front of the hollow.

"Filthy human, you don't stand a chance against me!" growled the man, taking a step forward his hand out in front of him.

"Human? You dare compare me to a lowly human. Humans cannot see you, you dumbass, and I on the other hand can. A worthless low level numeros such as yourself could never stand a chance against me," stated the woman in disgust.

"What are you talking about woman?"

"My name is Gatito Puesta, former Sexta Espada under the command of Lord Aizen," Gatito replied puffing out her chest, proud of her title.

"Former? You must've really sucked if you aren't still one of the ten blades," chuckled the numeros. "In fact I'm surprised you're still alive."

"I am not still an Espada, because of not being strong enough or getting demoted. I resigned from my position of power, before I came to the World of the Living to observe." said Gatito turning her head away for a moment before looking him in the eye. " I was much stronger then the Sexta position! But right now I suggest you leave this world before you force me to fight against one of my own, and I am sure the Lord would be pleased to hear about that."

The Arrancar glared at the woman for a moment, calculating her threat. Deciding it was safer to leave rather then risk the chance of dying again, he opened a Garganta and left without a word.

"Sexta hey?" came a male voice from behind Gatito. Whipping her head around in horror, Gatito's face went from a sign of shock to that of relief in seconds.

"Oh, it's only you!"

"Awe, you sound so happy to see me," chuckled the man with a large grin on his face hidden behind a fan.

"Oh super!" mumbled Gatito sarcastically.

"You know you love me! Just as much as I love your body!" said the man wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You, Urahara, are a pervert!" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Please, I'm blushing," Urahara said waving his fan, before snapping it shut - his face becoming serious.

"What?" snapped Gatito, something about his look making her feel uneasy.

"You're an Espada," stated Kisuke.

"Was," the Arrancar corrected. "Was an Espada."

"You never told me."

"You promised not to ask." she stated raising an eyebrow at the blonde shop owner.

"I never did, just simply stated and observed."

"More like followed and stalked."

"Touché," replied the former Soul Reaper with a smirk. After a moment of silence and a small staring contest between the two, the perverted shop owner spoke up. "Are you going to explain to me?"

"Eventually," replied Gatito with an emotionless expression, but that one word said it all to Kisuke who just nodded his head. There was a pop and Gatito popped out of her Gigai revealing her white Arrancar uniform and her hollow remains. Walking past the former Shinigami, Gatito shoved the artificial body into his arms and proceeded to leave.

"Are you not returning to Hueco Mundo just yet?" asked Kisuke as he watched the woman walk away.

The ex-Espada semi turned her head to the right and replied. "There's something I need to do first…. Goodbye Kisuke."

**********  
Las Noches  
**********

"Stupid Ulquiorra, he should have killed that kid! I'm gunna go to the Real World and kill the bastard myself, then we'll see who's trash!" grumbled a certain blue haired Espada, as he stomped his way through the halls of the 'palace', his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his uniform. "And Fuck! Why'd Aizen have to leave one of the women in my care, and the most annoying one at that!"

"Awe! Grimmy don't be that way!" whined Nalda as she walked behind him, _Especially when I'm right behind you, you dumbass! _"I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

From the corner of his eyes, Grimmjow glared at the woman and observed her. She was fairly tall about the same height as him with black shoulder length hair with emerald eyes. Her hollow mask remains started at her wrist like a bracelet and went up her left arm. Just glancing at Nalda anyone could tell she was fairly strong and muscular giving her curves in all the right places (according to Grimmjow), and was by all means very good looking. In all honesty the Sexta didn't care that she was placed under his care but what did confuse him was what Aizen meant when he said she could keep her spot as the Sexta's second in command. _Was it something like the Lieutenants Shinigami Captains had? _

"Are you always this annoying?" growled Grimmjow, tired of listening to the woman's rambling.

The smile on Nalda's face turned into a sly smirk as she looked at her new 'boss'. "Depends… will you always get this mad?"

"Shut up!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Then I guess I'll be annoying as long as you keep getting annoyed"

Grimmjow was seething, but refused to say anything for the fear that it will result in her replying with something to annoy him even further. Nalda chuckled at his intolerance, the man obviously wasn't used to being around females… or others for that matter.

"You and kitty are a lot a like," stated the female after a few moments of silence.

The blue haired Espada glanced at the black hair woman, trying to play uninterested in what she had to say, but raised an eyebrow as if to say, _go on_.

"You guys kind of have the same personality. Always so serious, but playful at the same time. You're both strong and independent and even though you won't admit it, you are both willing to protect those you care for!" Grimmjow scoffed at the girl's words but she continued to talk, telling him how she met Gatito.

"Kitty and I met when we ere still masked. She was strong and didn't take crap from anyone but she was also very alone and hostile towards everything, all she cared about was becoming the best, to be Queen."

The mention of Queen seemed to peak Grimmjow's interest, causing him to stopped walking and turn towards Nalda who stopped along side him.

"The first time we crossed paths, I was in the human world when a Shinigami came and began fighting me, I was about to get hit with the final blow when 'Toe showed up, I don't really remember what happened next, my memories as a masked hollow are mostly a blue, but I do know I began following her at first she hated it and told me I'd just hold her back from becoming Queen but eventually we became the best of friends."

As Nalda's story came to an end, she realized her eyes were filling up with tears thinking about Gatito.

"What happened when…" Grimmjow was about to ask a question but stopped his sentence short.

"…we became Arrancars?" finished Nalda wiping at her eyes trying to hide the fact she was crying from the Espada in front of her. The Sexta grunted in response as he crossed his arms over his chest looking away from the woman.

"Well Kitty became an Arrancar quite awhile before me, and was already an Espada when I became one. I didn't recognize her at first but she did when she heard my name and immediately demanded me as a fracción but instead I became her second in command. Back then Aizen still used the 'Captain/Vice Captain' system, which is why I'm with you right now." The woman smiled sadly as she happily explained her past to the Sexta.

"What about what happened to you guys before you randomly showed up again?" spat the blue haired man.

"Has anyone ever told you that curiosity killed the cat?" teased Nalda laughing at her own sick joke trying to hide she was upset.

"Answer the damn question."

"I'm sorry to say, but I can't honestly answer that question, for I don't even know why we were gone in the first place… you'll have to wait until kitty returns!" she replied looking him in the eye.

"Is you 'Kitty' even going to bother coming back? Or better yet, is she even alive?" Grimmjow growled starting get sick of hearing about this 'Kitty'.

"Don't… Don't say that! She's alive! I know she is! Kitty will be back soon, she's just figuring stuff out and she'll be back just you wait!" Nalda cried out, tears coming back to her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Whatever, it's not my problem." Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets again and started to walk away from the struggling woman.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" whispered Nalda timidly knowing the Espada could still hear her.

"Hm?" the man stopped and turned his head to look at the female. "Who?"

"The others who were put under the Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra, will they be okay?"

"Hmph! Ulquiorra's not one to waste his time to hurt or kill someone unless they deserve it. Even though everyone is trash in his eyes he wouldn't do anything, besides he's an ass kisser, he wouldn't dream of defying Aizen," explained Grimmjow smirking to himself as he talked about the Cuatro Espada. Nalda nodded to him and gave a small smile and began following the Sexta as he continued walking again.

"Thank you…" Nalda then chuckled to herself and smirked. "Master Grimmjow." this caused the Sexta to growl again in annoyance. _I can definitely get use to this._

It seemed like they had been walking for hours seeing only white when they finally made it to a room filled with all five of Grimmjow's fraccións. "Uhmm, Grimmy what are we doing?" asked the black haired woman.

The others in the room laughed at the female not knowing she was to be announced as their second in command. Grimmjow shot the men daggers before turning to face Nalda. "This. Is Nalda Vicenta she is my second in command, no questions asked." The laughing quickly stopped and the Arrancars stared at their Espada, as if think 'why the hell should we answer to a woman.' Inwardly Nalda smirked, where as Grimmjow let it show.

"I don't care if any of you listen to her or not, it's not my problem, and if she can kick your ass, that's not my problem either."

"I take offence to that!" protested Nalda, but was only replied with a scoff as Grimmjow devised a plan with his fracción. "What are you doing anyways."

"Don't you ever shut up?" growled the Sexta. "We're going to the Human World to go after the kid Ulquiorra failed to kill. And you're going to stay here and keep an eye out."

"Alright, just don't get yourself killed."

"What? No 'Why can't I come?' , 'It's too dangerous' or 'Lord Aizen won't approve!'" cried out the blue haired Espada.

"One, I don't care if I go, I've been in the Living World for several years straight. Two I don't care if its dangerous and finally I don't think Aizen really cares… but the blind bastard might," stated Nalda as she laughed to herself.

-:-

**AN: **=) Tada! A New chapter! Because you guys deserve it! And I've been putting it off for awhile haha! School is officially over and I am soo thankful! I hope everyone has a wonderful summer!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter! Please be kind and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Everything to do with bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. All characters you do not recognize our mine!

**Thank you:**  
Kira Michi – no thank you for reviewing and making my day! :P  
Sakura Onna – Thank you for your opinion on Grimmjow, and haha Yes, I love Ran too =)!  
Rhubarb Tea – Sorry for the confusion of my characters, hopefully they'll become clearer as time goes on. And sorry again for the wait.  
And thank you for those of you who put this on your Alerts and Favorite story.

**AN:** =) Yay, another chapter! Do you guys know how hard it is to type when you have a broken finger? It's painful and awkward ha ha, but I'll manage for you guys!

-:-

It had been a long day and all Gatito wanted was to get home and rest, but it seemed like that idea wasn't going to happen anytime soon because as she was on her way home she felt several spiritual pressures spike from both Arrancars and Soul Reapers only to have them disappear again.

_What the hell is Aizen planning this time? _thought 'Toe as she narrowed her eye at the moon. The woman changed her direction to investigate what was going on, but every time she got closer to a fight, all traces of spiritual energy disappeared.

"Damnit," growled the female Arrancar to herself. Soon after came a pressure from a powerful Arrancar, either a numeros or possibly an Espada. Gatito sonido'd towards the source and as she got closer the more powerful it became and she was able to make out a second person reiatsu.

"Ichigo," Gatito shouted in realization and continued down a path of torn up concrete to the scene of action.

As the former Espada arrived the first thing she saw was a blue haired Arrancar walking down the broken up road towards the substitute Shinigami. Instead of interfering with the fight like she originally planned, Gatito ended up sitting on the roof of a nearby building, watching the commotion from up above and out of sight. With great curiosity the female Arrancar watched as the blue haired man picked Ichigo up by his collar and began punching him repeatedly.

"The man is strong, I'll give him that," said Gatito out loud as she felt a presence behind her.

"I should have known you'd come looking for me…" slowly 'Toe turned her head to the side seeing a figure step into her peripheral vision. "Nalda."

"Kitty!" the new comer said with a smile and stood beside her former leader, choosing not to sit. Looking at the sight below, Nalda sighed putting on a straight face and looked down at the woman sitting. "Are you just going to sit there and watch that kid get his ass handed to him?"

Gatito let out a huff of amusement before she answered. "Ichigo Kurosaki, is anything but weak, I've seen him hold his own in a fight when he first became a Shinigami but right now he seems to be holding back."

"Are you're sure about that?"

"Mhm, I also know he won't stop holding back during this fight. He has yet to realize his full potential and control over his hol…" she replied but stopped short of her answer.

"Control of what?" Nalda questioned looking confused.

"Nothing that concerns you… as of yet anyways."

"What if Grimmjow was to kill this kid, would you step in?"

"Grimmjow hey? Interesting name, you know him?" The former Sexta asked, knowing her usually cheerful friend was growing frustrated.

"Just answer the question kitty!" growled Nalda.

"I know you aren't mad or you wouldn't be calling me kitty – but as for your question. No I won't interfere in regards to save the 'enemy', I'd rather not anger anyone more than necessary!" Gatito stood up so she was closer to Nalda's height (which wasn't much) and continued speaking. "Now Nalda, why are you here? Because I know it isn't to see me again."

Nalda looked to the fight to see the one 'Toe had called 'Kurosaki' be thrown through the air again by her new 'master'. "I followed him when he told me not to, to make sure he didn't do something stupid. I was too late, he already lost five other Arrancar."

"Ah, so he must be your new Espada," stated Gatito as she saw a black and red blast of energy from the Soul Reapers sword heading towards Grimmjow only to be blocked.

"Better yet, he's the new Sexta," replied Nalda, looking at her friend, and old 'master'.

"He seems much stronger than that, even with the kid holding back, an attack like that should have caused damage to an Espada of the sixth level, and he hasn't even drawn his sword.

The woman widened her eyes. _Grimmjow just how strong are you? _She didn't even notice Nalda had disappeared.

**AN: **I'm sorry for the lack of chapter! =( But I can only type so much with my broken finger lol. It's such a fail.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this small update! And the exchange between old friends, although I could have done more, I truly hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading! Please be kind and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach blah blah blah, you know the rest. =)!

**Thank you Lovely people for Reviewing:**  
Kira Michi

**And thanks for the Alert lists and Favourite story!**

Just as Grimmjow was about to unsheathe his Zanpakuto a hand came down on his shoulder stopping him from going any further. The blue hair Espada turned to see his new Fracción, Nalda looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay within Las Noches."

* *  
5 minutes earlier  
* *

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo crashed back into the crater in the ground just after he had kicked the Shinigami again. Shoving his hands in his pocket, Grimmjow spit to the side and called out to his orange hair opponent.

"Is that all there is to your Bankai?" the Arrancar paused before continuing, his voice getting louder as he went. "I gotta say you turned out to be a real disappointment, you used your Bankai and all it gives you is average speed?"

The words Getsuga Tensho could be heard from the ground and a burst of black and red energy shot out of the cloud of dust heading straight for the Arrancar, who managed to block it just in time.

"Damn was that…" started Grimmjow raising his head to look at Ichigo, soon the blued haired Espada's face began to show excitement. "Ulquiorra didn't mention that in his report of your attack Soul Reaper, not a word."

"So maybe I won't be disappointing after all, Arrancar," replied Ichigo, smirking playing along with the Sexta's sick game.

Grimmjow gave out a harsh laugh before replying. "Guess I might have been wrong about you. It may turn out you might be worth killing after all."

Ichigo looked as though he was going to speak but something stopped him. Covering his left eye it looked as though the orange haired teen was inwardly struggling.

_What the hell is wrong with this kid?_ questioned Grimmjow. "Hey Soul Reaper, just how long are you going to stand there?" But the Arrancar received no reply.

"Alright then, now it's my turn!"

Grimmjow placed a hand on his Zanpakuto about to unsheathe it when a hand when a hand stopped him grabbing his shoulder. The man looked at the wrist on touching his body to see it covered what looked to be bracelets yet he knew them to be part of hollow mask remains. Slowly Grimmjow turned to see his new fracción standing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay in Las Noches," demanded Grimmjow pulling his shoulder out of the woman's grasp.

"Let go of your weapon, Grimmjow," ordered Nalda. "I followed you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, but I guess I was too late, seeing as you lost all five of your fracción."

"Tch… whatever they were weak anyways. If they couldn't hold off a pair off a couple of Lieutenants and a Captain what use are they to me?" replied Grimmjow turning back to the struggling teen and began to pull his sword out again.

"Master Grimmjow, Sir To…" Nalda attempted to warn him about something but it was too late. Tosen stepped out of a Garganta and repeated the same routine as the Nalda had just seconds before.

"Drop your weapon, Grimmjow."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" growled the Sexta as he pushed his Zanpakuto back into its sheath.

"You have broken rules and acted out of line Grimmjow."

"So?"

"Lord Aizen is furious," stated the blind man calmly, making the Grimmjow seethe.

"What about her?" asked Grimmjow grinding his teeth and pointed to Nalda.

"Miss Vicenta only came when she realized what you were doing, and came to stop you not to aid you," Tosen said as he opened another Garganta.

"Where do you think you're going?" called out Ichigo.

"Back home… to Hueco Mundo," replied Grimmjow as he looked back at the substitute Shinigami as he made his way to the opening.

"Without finishing the fight?"

"There's nothing more to do then kill you, and even if we were to fight, you look as though you only have two or three attacks left in you anyways." The last statement made Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, making Grimmjow pleased.

"Remember this name Soul Reaper," he called out as the Garganta began to close. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez… and hope you never hear it again."

"My my Ichigo, you look in pretty rough shape," called out a feminine voice hinting in humor.

Ichigo looked around and at the top of the crater behind him stood a familiar stranger. "Ga-Gatito? You can see me?" he shouted not noticing her change in appearance.

The woman chuckled and rolled her eyes at the boy and spoke all in good fun "Yes, I can see you, and I can also see the street torn to bits. I mean really did you have to destroy parts of the town?"

"I-I … It wasn't my fault," defended Ichigo.

"Sorry my bad, I thought it was you who I saw getting their ass kicked," she said sarcastically.

"He's strong but I could have beaten him…"

"Yea… I'm sure. You were holding back Ichigo all because you felt you needed to, because you were scared, scared to be controlled by your inner hollow."

"How do you…" Began Ichigo but stopped not knowing what to say next.

"…about you, Soul Reapers, The Soul Society... your hollow?" 'Toe smirked as she finished his sentence.

The orange haired teen stared in shock as if seeing Gatito and her appearance for the first time. The woman was wear the same thing as Grimmjow was moments before with a tube top underneath and what looked like cat ears on top of her head. "…but… wha… how?"

The woman sighed in frustration. "It's too late to explain to you just now, you need to be going in search of your friends. I'll tell you some other time. Just know, you must seek help to learn control of your inner hollow, or one day he'll take other for good! Got it?" Ichigo didn't reply at first but rather just stared at Gatito and nodded his head. 'Toe just rolled her eyes.

"That Arrancar… what was he?" asked Ichigo, finally finding his voice.

"He, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, was the Sixth out of ten Espada the top Arrancar under Sosuke Aizen's control"

"And you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean strawberry?" said the woman playing dumb.

"Are you working for them? Are you as strong as him?"

"Let's put it this way Ichigo, when and if it comes time for war, you wouldn't want to be opposite me. But that won't be happening."

"What do you mean?"

"There is the power of an Espada, but then there is a power stronger than an Espada's." As Gatito talked she walked around the crater and began to walk away.

"What are you doing?" shouted Ichigo.

"I have some things to do; I'll see you some other time Ichi, hopefully on good terms."

Ichigo climbed out of the hole and watched as the female Arrancar walked off, but before she was completely out of sight she turned to Ichigo waving and began to speak. "Oh, and just so you know, the Espada, Grimmjow, he was holding back as well, and he wasn't even in his release yet." And with that she was gone.

**AN:** Hola people! =) I updated agaaainn yay! And my fingers don't hurt as much but still lol! I am a few chapters away from being about to update _Shinigami's Dream and Butterfly's First Kiss_ =)! YAY! And then I'll start updating both stories at the same time!

I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, although a lot of it was in the manga or anime. Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach unfortunately.

_-:-_

The door to the back of Urahara's Shop opened in the middle of the night. The man sitting at the table didn't bother turning around to see who it was, already knowing. The figure in the doorway moved to sit across the man on the other side of the table. Minutes passed without either of the people saying anything.

"I thought you were going back to Hueco Mundo?" asked Kisuke bringing a cup of tea to his mouth, looking at Gatito from under is hat.

"Aizen's planning something," said the cat like Arrancar staring at the table.

"Well yea, we already know that," chuckled the former Soul Reaper Captain.

"No, not his plan for the king's key, something else, I can tell! I think it's best if I just put off going back for a month see how thing's play out, so then I'll know more of what's going on before I return to Las Noches."

"What are you going to do until then?"

"Keep an eye on things, no doubt Ichigo is going to go in search of those Vizards for help," replied 'Toe reaching for the cup that was left in front of her seat.

"Do you think it'll have something to do with Orihime's powers?" questioned the Shop keeper.

"Knowing Lord Aizen, it's definitely possible," she answered staring off in thought. "I think… it'll be best if she is left out of the fight next time the Arrancars decide to show up, and for her to learn how to control her abilities before the end of December."

"You think they'll show up before then?"

"I _know _they'll show up, I may not have seen Aizen for over five years, but I know when he's going to act as soon as the opportunity arrives."

"Do you think it's a smart idea to leave her out of a fight every time they come?" Kisuke raised his head to meet Gatito's eyes.

"No, but if it keeps her from getting kidnapped then what more can you do," said Gatito.

"What's Aizen going to say when he finds out you're working with me?"

Gatito snorted and placed her tea cup down on the table, and gave the perverted man a look with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not 'working' with you, I'm just helping you, because I can't stand being controlled by some hot-shot Soul Reaper, who's dream is to be god. Besides, He's not going to find out until it's absolutely necessary."

"Ah… and when might that be?"

"This conversation is over, Urahara," the woman Arrancar said answering him with a glare.

Kisuke chuckled to himself. "Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere you're not." Gatito lead forward on the table and smirked.

"One last question, that number six on your cheek, where was it when I first met you?"

"Even Arrancars have the wonders of cover up, Kisuke; I didn't want to go around having people knowing what rank I was now did I?"

**********  
Las Noches  
**********

As they walked through the Garganta to the building of Las Noches, Nalda nagged at Grimmjow the whole way.

"What the hell were you thinking Grimmjow, you so stupid, don't you think things through? How the hell did you become an Espada?"

Tosen choose to ignore the girl, there was no reason to stop her right now because to him this would be last time she got to talk to Grimmjow before Tosen killed him. Grimmjow on the other hand had no problem yelling back. "God I wish you were given to Ulquiorra like the other bitches because you'd be dead right now for talking to him like that, stupid bitch."

"Yea, but I'm sure Mister Ulquiorra wouldn't go against Lord Aizen's word and do something he wasn't order to do," replied Nalda sticking her tongue out at the Sexta.

"You better keep that tongue in your mouth before I rip it out," growled Grimmjow glaring at the woman.

"I'd like to see you try," she replied glaring back.

"Miss Vicenta, you are dismissed," interrupted Tosen as they reached a large door.

"But…"

"Miss Vicenta, please leave, I rather you not be here at this moment," said the blind man with more force.

"Yes, Commander Tosen," said Nalda in defeat as she bowed to the dark man and turned around to leave, but not before sticking her tongue out at Grimmjow – letting out a squeal and ran when he tried to grab her.

Nalda got the end of the hall when she began walking again trying to find her way around the enormous palace. As the fracción of Sexta walked through the halls finding herself even more lost then she was before. It seemed like she had been walked forever, when she suddenly fell onto her ass. Looking up to see what she walked into, she saw the face of the Fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jigura glaring down at her.

"Yo, watch where the fuck you're goin' would ya," barked the man.

Rolling her eyes Nalda stood up and brushed herself off, while Nnoitra took the time to actually look at the woman he'd knocked over, seeing she was fairly taller than most woman coming up just below is neck the most he could say about any other woman. The girl wore short shorts and a tank top covered with a sleeveless cardigan, in Nnoitra's mind she was definitely good looking, not that he would admit that.

"Of course, _sir_," replied Nalda as she moved to walk around the man who towered over her, but was stopped by his arm blocking her path.

"What did you just say to me?" spat Nnoitra, narrowing his eyes at the girl, forgetting all thoughts of her being attractive left his mind.

"I said, 'Of course, sir' now please move your arm so I can get through," said Nalda looking up at the Quinto, emerald eyes meeting grey.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well, I think I am Nalda Vicenta, but I could be wrong, you tell me who am I?"

"Don't play mind games with me kid, you're one of the sluts Ulquiorra was given aren't you?"

Nalda was furious but she couldn't show it in front of the Espada so she just stared at him. "What you think of my friends isn't my business but I am not a slut nor am I one of the Cuarto's fraccións."

Nnoitra grabbed the back of Nalda's black hair and pulled her closer to him as he spoke. "Then where do you belong?"

"Grimmjow," she answered trying desperately to pull his hand from her hair. "Now if you can please let me go so I can return to my room and wait for someone to tell me the Sexta is dead."

"Dead?" repeated the spoon like man.

"Let's just say Grimm-kitty decided to do something stupid in the world of the living and I don't know if I should expect him dead or alive. _Now please let GO_!" growled Nalda stomping on his foot.

Nnoitra scoffed and retracted his hand away from her and let her leave. As Nalda got down the hall and turned the corner, the tall man smirked.

_-:-_

"Welcome back, Grimmjow," greeted Aizen as the blue haired Espada and Tosen entered the throne room.

"Well?" voiced the blind man turning his head in the direction in which the Sexta stood. "Don't you have something to say Grimmjow?"

"Not really," grumbled Grimmjow.

"It's alright Kaname the truth of the matter is I'm not really that upset."

"But Lord Aizen he –

"I believe Grimmjow's actions are an attempt to please me, but then got carried away,' Aizen said, interrupting Tosen. "That's how I view this incident – am I right… Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow was glaring at the floor when the former Captain was talking and when he finished, Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked up at Aizen. "Yes, milord."

Right then the former Captain of the Ninth reached out and grabbed ahold of Grimmjow's collar.

"What the hell is your problem…Tosen?" said Grimmjow as he narrowed his eyes at the blind man.

Still having a tight hold on the collar, Tosen turned to Aizen. "Lord Aizen please, give me permission to execute this traitor."

"Kaname."

"Nice try Tosen," growled the Sexta. "You've always hated me, that's what this fuss is about isn't it? Is this any way for a director general to act?"

"I just believe anyone who disrupts the peace should have to pay for it. It's not personal."

"You would kill me, for insubordination?"

"Yes, for the honor of Lord Aizen."

Grimmjow let out a laugh and stepped back. "Why am I not surprised, all you ever think about is the cause."

"Of course, it guides my actions," replied Tosen grabbing ahold of his Zanpakuto. "Something of which you have no knowledge. With no moral foundation behind it, killing is nothing more than – murder, but on the other hand killing with purpose," at this point Tosen had unsheathed this sword and with one swift movement amputated Grimmjow's arm. "Is justice."

"Hado: Haien abolishing flames." said Tosen as Grimmjow screamed, releasing a burst of energy burning Grimmjow's arm to ash.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, _Damnit_."

_-:-_

"Ah, Nal, just who I was looking for," said a voice in a sly tone as Nalda rounded another corner.

"Hello Gin-ichi, why were you looking for me?" asked Nalda smiling at the fox faced man before her.

"Would you like to know what's going on in the throne room?" Gin replied with his own question, putting an arm around her waist and lead her to a different direction from where she was headed originally.

"Yea…" answered Nalda and then she smirked. "You know a way in…don't you?"

"Why of course I do my dear."

Nalda laughed at the man who happened to be one of her favourite people. "By all means lead the way.

By the time the two arrived in the small space in which they were going to watch what was going to happen, Aizen had already gave his speech of Grimmjow trying to please him and now Tosen was going off about justice and killing yet again.

"Is that all he ever thinks about?" whispered Nalda glaring at the blind man.

"Indeed."

Right then Tosen swiftly moved and cut off Grimmjow's left arm. "Grim –

Before Nalda was able to finish yelled his name Gin covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh, we don't want Aizen and Tosen knowing we're here now do we?"

Nalda nodded her head letting him know she understood and continued to watch.

"That's it pal, you'll pay for what you just did, I'll kill you!" Grimmjow growled grabbing his Zanpakuto and began to charge at the Commander.

"Grimmjow," called Aizen causing the Sexta to stop in his place. "Take a moment to think about your actions, before you continue. I warn you, I'll be forced to reprimand you, if you attack."

Grimmjow glared at the Lord and somewhat growled as he sheathed his sword and turned to leave the room. After the Espada left the room, Tosen bowed to the Lord and left as well.

"God, I dislike that man so much, if I knew I would be killed, I would beat that man to the ground rip out his guts and kill him with my bare hands, no Zanpakuto needed," seethed Nalda as she walked down the halls again, having left the room the same time as her Espada.

"Well, well, a woman who knows how to have fun, I like it," snickered the voice of the man she had run into earlier. Nalda looked up to see the Quinto standing down the hall with a man with pink hair and glasses and Ulquiorra.

"Well I don't know, such ugly words coming from such a beautiful woman isn't very nice," commented the man with pink hair standing beside him. Her cheeks tinting pink, Nalda slowed her pace and came to a stop in front of the three men and bowed.

"Trash, where's Grimmjow," questioned Ulquiorra, causing Nalda to stiffen as she stood up straight. Eye twitching Nalda scowled and glared at the short Espada.

"What did you just call me?" she growled. Both Nnoitra and Szayel widened their eyes, the scientist stepped back not wanting to get in the way but interested in what was going to happened whereas Nnoitra's grin grew wider.

"Trash, it is what you are for you are weaker than me," stated Ulquiorra staring at the woman unemotionally.

Having already been angry with Grimmjow and Tosen, the Cuarto's words just added to the fire. Grabbing the front part of his uniform, Nalda dragged Ulquiorra closer to her and she leaned down. "Listen shorty, you may be the Fourth Espada in Aizen's little scheme and I may only be a pathetic fracción but you don't even know the half of it, numbers mean nothing to me and you better wish you never have to see my release or I will kill you. Next time, think twice on who or what you call trash, trash."

Nnoitra mad a sound as if he was chocking when he heard what the woman in front of him said to the fourth, Szayel also seemed to be in a state of shock. Upon hearing someone clear their throat the Espada's not involved with the now staring contest turned to see the now one arm Espada.

"Nalda, what are you doing?" voiced Grimmjow, amused to find the fracción over powering the Espada he hated the most.

Giving Ulquiorra one last scowl she shoved him away and turned her head to glare at the Sexta. "Men, piss me off."

"But honestly, what the fuck do you think you're doing, he could have easily killed you he if he wanted to," the blue haired Espada growled at the woman, walking up to her and grabbing her with his one arm.

Nalda shook her head and turned the rest of her body to face Grimmjow all the way and began jabbing him in the chest. "That's what pisses me off the most about men; they are all quick to assume women can't take care of themselves that they're defenseless and weak. Now listen here Mister Jaegerjaquez and the rest of you too, do not under – any circumstances – underestimate me, _or_ the other women that came here with me, definitely when Gatito returns."

Shoving passed the Espadas, Nalda stormed down the hallway. Leaving three visibly shocked men and one man whose emotions weren't as readable.

"I like that woman," snickered Nnoitra.

"You're only saying that because you weren't that one she yelled at," said Szayel as Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"I guess Lord Aizen was right when he told me not to underestimate the women," stated Ulquiorra.

"Why… didn't you do anything to her?" questioned Grimmjow raising one of his brows.

"I couldn't," said the emospada. "I couldn't move my body; it felt like I was paralyzed."

"Interesting, sounds like a good experiment," said Szayel with a gleam in his eye.

"Not likely, you're not getting anywhere near her you fruitcake," growled Grimmjow. "So your pretty little head can just forget about it."

"Why, you jealous Grimmjow?" sneered Nnoitra.

"Tch – no. She's annoying as hell but there' something about the way she talks about that Gatito person… something that makes me think her powers go beyond Aizen's knowledge," replied Grimmjow narrowing his eyes in the direction Nalda stormed off.

"Ah yes, Gatito Puesta, the former Sexta Espada, she was a nice person, but she didn't let any of her fracción have any contact with the other Arrancars. Gatito was a very reserved person, and kept many secrets from Aizen himself, and he knows to that she has secrets she refuses to tell, but he knows she has the ability to take control but it's her choice to whether or not to unlock it," said Szayel as he raised one hand to his face and rested his elbow in the other.

"Then why doesn't she?" asked Ulquiorra being curious for once.

"Because she's like the female version of Stark but hot," answered Nnoitra.

"Wait you knew her to?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Yea, she was the Sexta when I was still the Octava."

"She tried to defend me when I was removed from the ranks, and then a week later she was gone from Hueco Mundo," continued Szayel. "For the longest time we thought she was dead, but as it turns out she's been doing a mission in the living world for Aizen."

"Which is surprising 'cause like I said, female version of Stark, lazy and pawned all her missions off on me," said Nnoitra with a roll of his eyes.

"How could she do that?"

"Simple, she dragged me with her, and would make me do whatever it was she was supposed to do, lazy bitch."

The four men where silent for several moments observing everything for themselves.

"Grimmjow," said Ulquiorra all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Where's your arm?"

**AN: **wow… I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this story… and I would have gone on with this to… but I just couldn't resist ending it like I did haha!  
Thank you for reading I hope to enjoyed this , please review =)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I, **gnarley- **do not under any circumstances own bleach in any way, and if I did, it'd probably involve too much romance and not enough fighting, and I would most certainly not be writing Fanfiction at this very moment.

**Thank you:**  
Kira Michi – I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter :3 and you found it amusing.  
And thank you to those of you who put this story on your favourites or alerts! All Hail the silent readers :D.

**AN: Warning – Nnoitra is probably, most likely extremely OCC in this chapter.  
**At this moment in time I don't care if you've read the last Chapter of Bleach or not BUT OMG  
sdfklsjfrlksdj sdfjksdfh sf sdflkj lgjkl (That is what my mind is thinking at the moment :D)  
I knew there was a reason I love Gin… but does it make me a bad person for the fact that I loved Aizen too? …. In all honesty I still wanted Aizen to die… :D Don't hate me. But anyways… I wonder what's going to happen now… Tite Kubo likes to prolong things, doesn't he? Aaaaaannnddd I am going to say this right now, but I think Grimmjow's still alive… and yea. I'll stop now and go on with the story!

_-:-_

Gatito's eyes narrowed dramatically as she witnessed Ichigo and others step through a Senkaimon with a familiar looking woman with long black hair and red eyes. Not only was the Arrancar mad the Soul Reapers who were supposed to be looking after Karakura were going back to the Soul Society she was also mad Ichigo went before getting help from the Vizards to control his hollow.

"You don't have to hide, Kitty," called out Urahara once of the Senkaimon was closed.

"_Kitty_," whispered 'Toe standing from her crouching position. "Don't call me that, Urahara."

"Ah, but I was under the impression that's what your friends call you."

"Exactly, _friends_ you're just a mere acquaintance, business partner if you will."

"That hurts," pouted the perverted shop keeper as he brought his fan up to his face. "What are you thinking Ms. Arrancar?"

"The Soul Society is being run by a bunch of idiots," replied Gatito furrowing her eyebrows. "They just pulled every Soul Reaper in the area besides yourself and Yoruichi, what do you think will happen if Aizen decided to pull something while they were gone?"

Kisuke smirked at the former Espada. "Indeed it was quite the foolish move, but they'll be back within three days, four at the most and until then we shall watch for any unnatural behavior."

"We? You must be mistaken, if Aizen decided to invade Karakura town during that time frame I will be expected to help him, not you."

"Yes, but you can still be on the lookout if anything unusual happens."

"A lot of things unusual happen here, and normally you're the cause of them," stated Gatito recalling the time when Urahara had taken Chad and Orihime captive and had Ichigo, the Quincy and the red headed pineapple running all over town.

"Touché."

**********  
Las Noches  
**********

"Nalda darling, can you please be a doll and get me a cup of tea?" called the voice of the new Sexta Espada, causing said woman to cringe. It had been three days since Grimmjow's arm had been severed and knocked from the sixth rank.

"Of course, Luppi, it would be my pleasure," replied Nalda with a smile. …_My pleasure to chop you into pieces._

"Ahem? I'm sorry what did you call me," said Luppi turning to look at his fracción.

"I'm sorry, _Master _Luppi."

"Much better, now run along."

Nalda stormed out of the Sexta's room and down the hall, happy to be away from the feminine male. She desperately wished Grimmjow was still the Sexta because at least he was fun to talk to and annoy, he was somewhat like Gatito in a way, but Luppi was even more annoying than Nalda.

"Ugh I'd rather be the emospada's bitch then have to follow the lunatic around," growled the green eyed woman as she rounded another corner, not really knowing where she was going. Clenching her fist, Nalda stopped in her tracks swinging her fist behind her, she started talking out loud again. "I just want to beat that guy to a pulp."

Suddenly Nalda's fist seemed to connect to something hard; slowly turning she looked behind herself and came face to face with a chest. Quickly her head shot up to see Nnoitra's face grinning down at her.

"My, my, what daring words, I'm sure Ulquiorra would love to hear your nickname for him, and it's scary to think what the new Sexta would do to you if he heard what you wanted to do to him," laughed the Quinto.

"I'm sorry Master Nnoitra, but quite frankly I could care less what Luppi thinks at the moment," replied Nalda turning back around and continued walking, trying to get away from the fifth Espada but Nnoitra easily fell into step beside her, seeing as he could be at least a foot taller than her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to go and get a cup of tea for her majesty, but honestly I don't know where the hell I'm going," Nalda answered with a small laugh.

"Well, you're going the opposite direction of the kitchens," said Nnoitra as he looked down at the woman beside him. For once he didn't know what to say to the woman, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be rude to her like he was to Tia or Neliel and even if he was able to be rude to this woman, it felt almost….wrong – _almost _being the key word. "Aren't you going to turn around?"

Nalda's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked straight ahead. "The bastard can get his own god damn tea." Nalda stopped walking and slouched for a moment before standing up straight again and smiled to the Fifth Espada. "I'm sorry Master Nnoitra that was very out of line of me. Please ignore what I said."

_Shit, this woman has weird mood swings, _thought Nnoitra as he raised an eyebrow at the female Arrancar.

"Was there something you wanted?" asked Nalda closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

"Tch – No, why would I want anything from you, you're just the Sexta's fracción I want nothing to do with you," growled Nnoitra, for some reason feeling the need to defend himself, _Fuck, that came out wrong._

Surprisingly Nalda was still smiling and then she laughed. "Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bug Grimm-Kitty now."

After the woman was out of sight and ear shot of Nnoitra he swore. "Fuck, I knew she liked the stupid cat. I should have known."

_-:-_

(**AN: **Okay now I am truly sorry, but here comes a most likely confusing part, this is where the other OC's or mind with be coming in, and I know they are confusing to know who is who, please bare with me.)

"Ugh white," sighed a woman with mocha hair and violet blue eyes who went by the name of Belleza. "All we ever see is white, what is Lord Aizen trying to do? Turn us into some sort of asylum; we rarely see anything with colour."

"Stop complaining Sis, it won't do you any good," replied her twin, Gitana as she lounged on a couch.

"You're just jealous because you aren't prefect like me," replied Belleza with a flip of her hair.

"Puh-lease, Prefect is boring, there's no room for mistakes like I wish…"

"Both of you stop talking before you get on my nerves," stated the third woman coolly as she entered the room.

"_Izar,"_ said the girls simultaneously

"Did you hear …"

"from Master Ulquiorra…"

"_About Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"_

"Don't call him that," scolded Izar. "It doesn't matter to me if we were placed under his care, he is not our Master. He has yet to earn our respect but he also hasn't done anything to lose it either."

The twins both stared at the woman before them, she had arms crossed and she was glaring at the wall opposite her. She was right in a way, no one could take the place of Gatito - she was their master and always would be. "Yea… you're right."

"So, did the Cuarto tell you?" questioned Gitana.

"I don't believe he did."

"The Sexta Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was demoted from his rank," explained Belleza.

"He went to the World of the Living without permission to kill off that orange haired kid 'Toe was keeping an eye on," continued Gitana.

"Does that mean Nalda was…" began Izar.

"No, she wasn't, it would be suspicious if a fracción was made an Espada wouldn't it?" replied Belleza.

"Besides, Nalda would never take something that rightfully belongs to her 'kitty'," added Gitana with a laugh.

"Speaking of, we haven't seen Nalda since the meeting in which we were given to the Cuarto," commented Izar.

"I heard Mr. Jaegerjaquez lost all his fracción in battle you don't think…" began Belleza.

"Your friend is just fine," came the emotionless voice of the Cuarto who had just entered the room. "Upset with the displacement on Grimmjow and his replacement, but she is fine."

Izar narrowed her eyes at the Espada, and looked away, she didn't trust the man nor did she trust anyone for that matter, the only people who came remotely close to gaining her trust were Nalda and Gatito, and now she wasn't even certain about the latter.

It didn't faze Ulquiorra that Izar had glared at him, he still addressed her. "Miss Horado, at some point I am to conduct a mission in the Human World I would like to inform you in advance that you will be accompanying me and several others."

Before any of the girls were able to react, the Espada moved swiftly out of the room.

"Maybe if I get lucky he'll leave me there," mumbled Izar glaring at the door.

"That's no fair you get to go on a field trip," pouted Gitana childishly.

"Somebody chose favourites," grumbled Belleza. "It's like 'Toe all over again."

"Yea and it's not like she even likes him."

_-:-_

"Common there has to be something you can do!" moaned Nalda as she paced the former Sexta's room.

"Why are you even here? I'm not your Espada anymore," growled Grimmjow who was lying on his bed glaring at the ceiling, his one arm behind his back.

"But you're still my friend," she replied stopping her pace and looked at the blue haired man. "Why could that Yammy guy get his arm fixed and you can't?"

"Because Yammy's arm wasn't burn to dust after it was chopped off, dumbass. And I never agreed to be your friend."

"You're so mean Grimmy!"

"Would you just shut up and leave my room, you've been complaining for the past twenty minutes!" shouted said man as he sat up and glared at the woman at the foot of his bed. "Your Espada probably needs you, why don't you go back to him?"

"Have you _met _the fruitcake?" cried Nalda throwing her hands in the air.

"Szayel?" asked Grimmjow in a confused tone.

"What… who? No, Luppi!"

"No, but with a name like that he sounds like a fruitcake."

"Ugh, he's a perverted, narcissistic bastard!" she growled at she began pacing the room again. "And I honestly thought he was a girl when I first met him!"

"Tch."

"He orders me around like I'm his maid, really I would have been better off with ugly-whore-a or whatever his name is."

It took almost five minutes for Grimmjow to stop laughing enough to tell the confused Arrancar what had made him laugh so hard.

**AN:** Yay, another chapter. I don't particularly like this chapter it was hard for me to write because I just thought it was pointless haha :D! BUT xD this totally means I am going to update _A Shinigami's dream and Butterfly's first Kiss_ by the end of this week :D… it's been so long lol.

Okay one, I love Szayel, soo I mean no harm to the fruitcake comment BUT I have mixed feelings about Luppi and I _do_ think he's a perverted Narcissist.

Thank you for reading this Chapter I hope you enjoyed it, please be kind and review :D They are cherished!


End file.
